


Smooth Surfaces and Curvy Roads

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've got many encouraging thoughts up my sleeve, Aaron Hotchner, all you have to do is say yes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth Surfaces and Curvy Roads

“Come in.”

Hotch didn’t bother to look up from the paperwork when he heard the knock on his door. He was reading things, signing things, and trying not to look at crime scene photos. He had budget reviews and Agent reviews. His team had swelled to 78 and there was pressure from above to let go of at least 3 people and as many as eight before the budget went in next month. Hotch was hoping to skate around it and let go of some support staff, but it was hard enough to do their jobs.

He didn’t want to imagine how hard it could be minus a few liaisons, tech analysts, and administrative assistants. The federal government could dump money into planes they’d never use and raises for Senators and their staff but not the Bureau. Someone was pocketing the money he needed to keep this up and running. It wasn’t the first time in his life Hotch felt like committing a crime, but whoever that person was, they needed to be robbed.

“Most everyone is gone for the night.” Emily said, coming into his office and closing the door. “I turned down dinner, drinks, and possibly strippers.”

“You turned down strippers?” Hotch looked up from the budget. He only took her in for a moment, any longer and he wouldn’t have been able to look away. He was in a lot of trouble where Emily Prentiss was concerned. “That’s not like you.”

“Well I had something better in mind.”

“What's that?” Hotch was still reading over the numbers. He actually grabbed a calculator from his desk drawer, typed some numbers in, grimaced, and did it again.

Emily didn’t answer; she just walked behind his chair and put her hands on his shoulders. He wasn’t wearing his jacket, unusual but not earth-shattering. It was nearly nine o’clock and if you were going to be holed up your office swimming in red tape at least there could be some sense of being comfortable.

“You’re so tense, Aaron.” She said, rubbing his shoulders. “Let me get rid of some of this tension.”

Against his better judgment, Hotch leaned into her touch. It was impossible not to; her hands were magical. He closed his eyes, thinking about what she could do with those hands. When a moan escaped his throat he knew he was a goner.

“Emily…Prentiss, Prentiss. No, don’t do that.” he took the one hand he could reach and moved it from his shoulder. Then he brought her around so that she was standing in front of him.

“Don’t do what?” She asked, innocence drawn across her beautiful face.

“Don’t break Rule #3.”

“Oh c'mon, it’s late Hotch. You're a mess of tightened muscles and strained eyes. I'm just trying to help.”

“I know, ba…” Hotch stopped himself and took a deep breath. They were pairs skating on very thin ice right now. He didn’t quite know what this was, where it was going, and how he was going to handle it. No, that wasn’t true. Hotch knew exactly what it was. He just didn’t know how he could fit something that was supposed to be spontaneous and amazing into the rigorous straight lines he’d constructed for his life over the years.

If Emily was anything, it was a curved line. There were rules now, specific rules that were numbered. On the inside, that made Hotch feel better. But how could one conduct a personal relationship, a sexual relationship, with rules and regulations? That was bound to fail. Wasn’t it? “Emily…”

“Conversation over,” She took his hands and pulled him up from the chair. “I'm taking you home. This will all be here tomorrow.”

“That’s not an encouraging thought.” Hotch mumbled.

She moved a little closer to him. It wasn’t so close that whoever he thought might be watching would think it inappropriate, it was just close enough to whisper. “I've got many encouraging thoughts up my sleeve, Aaron Hotchner, all you have to do is say yes.”

“Yes.” He replied breathlessly. Saying no was too hard. The scent of her perfume made him want to smell her skin, taste it, tease it…paperwork be damned. Aaron Hotchner be damned as well if he kept playing with fire.

He grabbed his briefcase, threw his jacket over his arm, and walked with Emily to the elevator. They rode down 24 floors and signed out for the night. They were officially off the clock. Hotch handed her keys to his truck; his eyes were blurry from too much paperwork. He needed to get home and into his glasses. Though eyewear might be the last thing on his mind when he finally closed and locked the door on another day at the BAU.

The ride home was smooth and quick. The Rolling Stones played on Hotch’s favorite oldies station. Then Fleetwood Mac, the Miracles, the Beatles, and Blind Faith followed. He and Emily sang every song. He loved that; that connection they had with the music they loved.

Hotch hardly knew some songs Emily loved, bands with weird names like The Sugarcubes, Oasis, and Garbage. They hadn’t been together long but he was learning to enjoy them. It was hard not to enjoy the 627 sides of her. Aaron Hotchner was enamored…it was getting harder and harder not to let it show.

***

Each layer of clothing that came off was like chains. Hotch could only exhale when he was finally free from the bondage. It was strange, but he loved being naked; he loved being naked with Emily. It was more than a means to an end; it was a way of being. Hotch quickly adopted it as his own behind closed doors. And when she was on her knees…he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

She loved to pleasure him and the feeling was mutual. Hotch had no problem surrendering or taking control. He liked being on his knees too. So much so that he got a little overexcited just a few days before and spent the rest of the day limping at Quantico. Whenever someone asked he said he was rolling around with Jack. He was sure he wasn’t the first man in the world to use the toddler excuse.

“Tell me what you want, Secret Agent Man.”

He could hardly articulate the thoughts running through his mind right now. All he could think of his was his mother dragging him to the bathroom and washing his mouth out with soap. Good clean boys don’t use that language, Aaron Hotchner. Some lessons were hard to unlearn.

“Aaron…” She teased him with her lips, making him moan. She loved the sound of his desire; it made her want to do all kinds of things. Emily wasn’t shy about sex, she never had been. For a long time that was something she kept secret, but not with Hotch.

With him she wanted to be dirty, sexy, and fun. She wanted more as well but sometimes when she wasn’t sure where this was all going, dirty, sexy, and fun got the job done. But he made rules, and when Aaron Hotchner made rules that meant it was real. Right? “Honey…what are you thinking?”

“Stop teasing.” His hand behind her head, Hotch led her to where he wanted her to be. He threw his head back when her mouth encased him. “Ohhh baby, oh God.”

He didn’t want to think and he surely didn’t want to think too much. He just wanted to be hers, owned by her, used and enjoyed. When they were together like this, there was no Hotch and Prentiss. There was only Aaron and Emily; his baby and her Secret Agent Man. There was heat and fire and desire and release.

“Emily!” He gripped her shoulder as his climax rocked him down to his toes.

Hotch pulled her up from the floor, his mouth crushing against hers. Emily wrapped her arms around him as they stumbled to the bed. She yanked her maroon shirt from her slacks. Hotch’s frantic fingers unbuttoned it and she pulled it off. Throwing it on the floor, they fell onto the mattress. It didn’t take long for her to be as naked as he was. Emily sighed, her body rubbing against his. When their skin touched it was electric. Hotch pulled back for a moment; he was losing control. Emily caressed his face.

“Don’t go.” She moaned.

“Oh baby.” He couldn’t resist her. She pulled him in like a riptide and Hotch surrendered and drowned.

Rolling on the mattress, Emily sank onto his erection. Bless his ability to get hard at a moment’s notice. She had no idea how that didn’t work against him. It surely had to be willpower of steel…her man had that in abundance. There was no need for willpower right now; this was all about letting go.

“Mmm, Aaron, oh yeah,” She leaned over and kissed him. Hotch ran his hands down her smooth back, cupping her ass.

“Right there, right there baby, don’t you stop.”

“You like that?” Emily gave him a wicked grin.

“Oh God, yes…yes!”

Sitting up again, Emily took his hand and slipped his fingers in her mouth. She ran her tongue over them, bit them, and sucked them. Then she slipped them between her thighs. Hotch didn’t need direction, he knew exactly what she wanted. He wanted it too, wanted to watch her facial expressions change with each height she reached in their lovemaking.

“Hotch, Hotch…Aaron! Aaron!”

Emily quivered, falling onto him again, whimpering his name. He felt her thighs quake and knew what was happening. He loved that feeling…it was even better when they did it together. She held tight to him as he rolled them on the mattress one more time. Hotch could make her come again, and again if he really had it in him. He thrust deep inside her; watched her eyes roll back in her head. Damn, nothing should be sexy about a woman pulling a Linda Blair in bed but everything was sexy with Emily.

She gripped his hips, didn’t bother to think she could control his fluid but frantic movements. He was in the zone now, felt himself falling and held tight to her so she could come too. He touched her, stroked her, and moaned when she did. Their bodies were so in tune and it was like the crescendo of their favorite song…up, up, up, soaring through the clouds like an everlasting high note. Did he really just think of it as an everlasting high note? Oh my God, the woman made him flowery. Aaron Hotchner was not the flowery type.

“Oh God.” He mumbled in the crook of her neck as he started the slow descent. “I love you, baby.”

Emily didn’t say a word. She just stroked his sweaty back, first in long lines up and down and then in figure eights. Nothing could compare to the feeling of him deep inside of her. A connection that deep could not be faked. They still had a long way to go on so many other things but not that. Emily didn’t know whether that made her happy or sad. She didn’t want to think about it right now. Only a fool would mess up this high.

“I love you.” He whispered, sitting up and looking at her. Her eyes were closed and she wore an expression of bliss. His fingers traced the curves of her smile.

“Do you mean that?”

“With all my heart and soul.” Hotch kissed her lips. He stroked her face before moving over to the mattress and taking her into his arms. “I could never say it if I didn’t mean it.”

Emily was quiet again. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat. She relished the feeling of her body on his; his arms around her were comforting.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” She replied. “Sometimes I just like the quiet. We don’t always need to speak…sometimes I just want to feel you.”

“Is that a polite way of telling me to shut up?” Hotch asked with a grin.

“Yes.”

Her response made him laugh but Hotch gave her what she wanted. There were times when the quiet unnerved him; like he was waiting for the clang of the other shoe dropping. This time he just lay back in his bed, held Emily in his arms and listened. He listened to the rain and their breathing.

“I love you too, Aaron.”

She knew that he knew that but she said it anyway. Emily knew that Hotch felt uncertain if he didn’t hear it. Actions spoke louder than words, but sex wasn’t love. No matter how good they were together in bed, it didn’t have to be about deeper feelings. Emily was at a point in her life where she only wanted it to be. That was why he always said it afterward, to let her know that they made love because of the way he felt about her.

That was as close as she’d come to really profiling him. Hotch took sex seriously, even when it was at its most playful. That was comforting to her. It meant that all of this, whatever it was, was something. Emily had yet to figure out what but she would. There was time…good things should never be rushed.

***

  



End file.
